food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Salty Tofu/@comment-43636193-20191105220551/@comment-43636193-20191106190948
This is the second chapter. I had a hard time translating 2 parts, so I tried to take the single words to make out what they meant. (One is where I put the description of the old man's corpse, the other is the line Sweet Tofu says at the end) Still, I tried my best. :) Chapter 2. Burial I used to be so naive. If I could have proven to be better than Sweet Tofu, then I could have taken his place in the heart of the old man. But I never thought too hard about it. After all, I never imagined that that day would never come. In those last days, the old man was constantly in a bad mood. Normally, he would recover within a couple of days. I never understood why he had changed. One day I happened to eavesdrop on a conversation between Sweet Tofu and that silly woman, from whom I learned that a new seasoning had been discovered in a town not too far from here. I thought it was my golden opportunity, and so, without saying anything to anyone, I left alone for that town. I was so excited that I didn't even notice the strangers who had recently arrived in the village. And neither I noticed the demon posing as my brother, watching me silently with a threatening aura, hiding in the shadows. The landscape of the towns at the border of the kingdom is very different from that of the capital, but its original characteristics are noteworthy. Although my boots were completely muddy because of the various holes and puddles on the road, the fresh, clean air blowing in the suburbs was second to none, especially if compared to the one in the capital. I walked for a long time, from the sunny morning, to the warm afternoon, until the sunset, which dyed the sky red. I never found that town. On the contrary, the more I kept on walking, the more desolate my surroundings became. Only when the brightest star began to shine in the sky, I realized that I had been tricked. Having reached that conclusion, I hurried home. I don't remember which day I started to think like that, but that small, somewhat humble restaurant had unconsciously become my home. What I saw beyond the wooden door after hesitantly opening it… is something I would have preferred to never witness at all. There were a lot of people in the restaurant, strange people, dressed in armor and wielding sharp swords. On the other hand, the old man was lying silently on the ground. Why wasn't he welcoming his guests? Why wasn't he getting up? The dining room, which had always smelled of food, was now pervaded by a strong rusty smell. The old man's eyes were wide open, and his pupils were small, just like when he got angry. His mouth was open, like he was about to say something, but no sound came out. “… what happened…?” I looked at my older brother, who was sitting in his usual spot with a grin printed on his face, demanding an explanation. But all he told me was: “Oh, I didn't expect you to be back so soon. And here I thought I wound have had enough time to dispose of his body." That guy then approached the old man's body and pulled the knife out of his chest, never stopping smiling for a second. “Just like this knife that claimed his life, only I was worthy of being at the center of his heart.” After hearing those words, I didn't care about the other people around me anymore. Now I just wanted to rip apart that smiley figure in front of me.